


En Travesti | Onnagata

by MadameFolie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Language, Gender as Performance, Genderplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: They both agree: it's a good look for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short little idea, but it was chewing on my brain. So.

But when he looks back to Yuuri, turned to face the world outside the window, it’s as if something has shifted in him. He sits with his legs crossed at the knees, one leg over the other. With one hand resting gracefully against his thigh. The expression on his face has warmed – behind his glasses, his eyes crinkle so slightly at the corners. Well now. That’s interesting. Victor laughs.

 

“Oh? What’s this?”

 

“What’s what?” Yuuri cocks his head, but he’s smiling. So it is some sort of gambit. It could be fun.

 

“This,” and it is a shame his English is not so good. Neither of theirs is, really, but it’s only times like this Victor regrets it. He motions to the tableau in front of him: Yuuri’s bearing, his, his. What is the word. Yuuri rests his chin on his hand as Victor searches – _that_. The elegant curl to his fingers. The arc of his jaw, inviting his gaze. The smoothness. The softness. “This face.” He crosses to the bed and offers his hand.

 

Yuuri accepts with his palm light upon Victor’s as he stands. In a fluid movement. It isn’t so easy to notice, at first, but once one is looking for it… Yes, he thinks he’s beginning to see.

 

“I haven’t seen this side of you in some time,” he says. Yuuri draws his hand back, demurely to his chest.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“I’ve missed it,” he admits. “It is a lovely look for you.”


End file.
